Rainy Girl
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Aku selalu melihatnya di sana, di bawah guyuran hujan. Berdiri menghadap laut dengan tatapan yang selalu sama... Sayu.. Dan, ketika aku menghampirinya... Baru kusadari... Bahwa aku sangat menyukai senyumannya...


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Title: Rainy Girl © Minako-chan Namikaze

Pair: Gray x Juvia

.

Enjoy!

.

XXX

Ah, hari ini hujan lagi. Musim hujan itu memang menyebalkan. Jalanan menjadi becek dan licin, membuatku selalu telat pergi ke sekolah.

Namun... Ini aneh. Dari seminggu yang lalu, hujan ini tidak mau berhenti turun. Meskipun berhenti, itu hanya rintik-rintik.

Aku melangkah menuju lokerku, mengambil payung yang sengaja kusimpan di sana dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolahku.

Berpamitan sebentar pada teman-temanku yang tengah berdiri di sana, aku berjalan menembus hujan degan payung hitamku.

"Paling tidak, hujan hari ini tidak sederas yang kemarin..." gumamku, sambil menatap rintik-rintik hujan sore ini. Langit yang keabuan dan kesunyian yang kurasakan ketika berjalan saat ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba, angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuhku, membuatku nyaris kehilangan payungku.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Gadis itu lagi.

Aku berjalan melewati seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah berdiri di belakang pembatas jembatan. Gadis ini selalu berada di tempat ini. Setiap hari. Memandang lautan dengan tatapan yang selalu sama dengan hari-hari kemarin, sayu...

Aku berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu, meskipun ada sedikit rasa penasaran di dalam diriku terhadap kebiasaannya yang selalu berdiri di sana di tengah rintiknya hujan, namun aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghampirinya dan bertanya.

XXX

Esoknya, aku melihatnya lagi di sana. Ia berdiri di tempat yang sama di tengah rintiknya hujan, menatap lautan dengan tatapan sayunya. Masih memakai baju yang sama seperti kemarin. Gaun berwarna hitam. Kali ini, dia memegang payung berwarna biru. Mungkin karena hujan hari ini lebih deras dari yang kemarin.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Aku akan bertanya padanya hari ini.

Saat aku hampir mendekatinya, kakiku seakan tidak mau berhenti. Ah, sial. Kenapa aku begitu pengecut hanya untuk menghampiri seorang gadis?!

Akhirnya, aku hanya berjalan melewatinya seperti kemarin.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat tatapannya masih sama. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu selalu berdiri di sini? Apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang?

XXX

Wah, tumben sekali hari ini tidak hujan.

Aku menatap langit cerah di atasku. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng tas sekolahku di pundak.

Hm? Gadis itu tidak ada. Biasanya aku selalu melihatnya berdiri di sini sepulang sekolah.

Mungkin... Karena hari ini tidak hujan, jadi dia tidak kemari? Ah, sugesti macam apa itu.

Aku segera membuang jauh-jauh perkiraan-perkiraan aneh nan mistis yang lewat di otakku.

Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan atau semacamnya. Dan kenapa aku begitu mencemaskannya?!

XXX

Aku membuka kulkas miniku. Ck, sial. Aku kehabisan bahan makanan. Yah, aku tinggal sendirian di Apartemen. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tinggal sendirian di sini, karena aku tidak mau menjawabnya.

Kulirik jam di dinding dapurku. Jam 5 sore. Ke super market dengan berjalan kaki mungkin memakan waktu 10 menit. Belanjanya 10 menit, dan perjalanan pulang 10 menit. Jadi 30 menit. Yosh! Aku masih belum kemalaman untuk belanja!

Aku segera berjalan ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian, lalu segera keluar dari Apartemenku. Tentunya sambil membawa payungku karena hujan kembali turun.

XXX

Hujannya masih belum berhenti. Sepertinya Magnolia benar-benar 'dilanda' musim hujan. Aku berjalan melewati jembatan yang biasa kulewati sambil menenteng kantung belanjaanku.

"Huh?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Kulihat gadis itu ada di sini. Berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tatapan yang sama. Hanya saja, hari ini dia memakai gaun putih selutut dan payung berwarna biru muda.

Aku terus berjalan, nyaris sampai ke tempatnya. Sialnya, gara-gara terus melihatnya, kakiku tidak sengaja terpeleset.

DUAK!

"Aduh!" rintihku. Ah, sial. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Aku segera mendongak dan nyaris saja berteriak ketika mendapati gadis itu sudah berjongkok di depanku, memandangku dengan khawatir. Sontak, aku menjadi gelagapan.

"A-Ah, Ha'i. Daijoubu desu," jawabku.

"Souka," gumamnya. Kemudian dia berdiri. Aku sempat mengira bahwa dia akan kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula, namun ternyata dia malah mengulurkan tangan mungilnya padaku.

"Berdirilah," ucapnya lembut.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera menerima uluran tangannya. Hei, tangannya benar-benar dingin. Apa dia sudah lama berada di sini?

Aku sudah berdiri tegak. Dan kami saling menghadap dan menatap. Sontak saja, wajahku memerah. Bagaimana tidak memerah coba? Rupanya wajah gadis ini benar-benar cantik! Dan wajah cantik ini kini sedang memandang ke dalam mataku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Apa maksudnya ini? Tolong. Situasi ini membuatku mabuk...

"A-Ano..." aku membuka suara. Dia tampak tersentak.

"A-Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memandangi Anda," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Duh, kok aku jadi kasihan ya?

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku," aku segera menenangkannya. "Nona, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Dia memandangku. "Ha'i. Silahkan."

Aku memantapkan hatiku. "Begini, aku sering melihat Nona berdiri di sini setiap hari. Dan aku penasaran, apakah Nona tengah menunggu seseorang?" aku bertanya.

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. Tatapannya semakin sayu. Dia mengangguk. "Ha'i. Aku menunggu kakakku datang ke sini, menjemputku..." jawabnya.

Nah, bagus. Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa.

"Memangnya, rumah Nona di mana? Aku bersedia mengantar Nona pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam, habisnya," tawarku.

Dia menatapku dengan terpana, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Tuan. Tapi, aku ingin tetap berada di sini," tolaknya. Dia berjalan menuju pembatas jembatan dan kembali menatap lautan di hadapannya.

Aku mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Anda menyukai laut?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku suka. Aku suka memandang birunya laut. Aku sering bermimpi, bahwa suatu hari aku dapat bersatu dengan air laut yang biru..." jawabnya.

"Anda bisa tenggelam, Nona," sahutku, sweatdrop.

Dia tertawa kecil. ""Anda benar,"

Aku tersenyum begitu mendengar suara tawanya. Kemudian ikut memandang laut. Hujan kini berubah menjadi rintik-rintik, membuat air laut tampak indah dengan banyak gelombang di permukaannya.

"Aku juga suka laut. Aku selalu memimpikan dapat bermain air sepuasnya saat musim panas, bersama dengan teman-temanku..." ucapku.

"Kedengarannya benar-benar menyenangkan..." ucapnya.

"Maksudnya bermain air?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Memiliki teman. Sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya.

"Ah, iya. Sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun mereka kadang menyebalkan sih." ucapku.

Dia hanya diam, menatap lurus lautan. Matahari terlihat tinggal setengah di ufuk barat. Cahayanya yang kekuningan membuat air laut berkilauan di hadapan kami. Kulihat, pipi gadis itu sedikit merona.

Tanpa kusadari, sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

"Hey, Nona. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar indah. "Juvia Lokser..." jawabnya.

"Juvia, ya? Aku Gray Fullbuster. Bisakah kita menjadi teman?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" dia tampak terkejut. Berpikir cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja, Gray-san," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya? Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" aku melambai dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kulihat dia tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambai.

Setelah aku benar-benar meninggalkannya, dia berbisik,

"Selamat tinggal, Gray-sama. Dan... Terima kasih..." dia menutup payungnya. Saat itu juga, hujan berhenti turun.

Dia menaiki pembatas jembatan yang terbuat dari batu itu. "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu..." dia menatap laut di bawahnya. "Karena tempat tinggalku adalah di sini..." dan dia pun melompat ke bawah. Terjun ke laut yang nyaris berwarna hitam karena langit yang menggelap.

Sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam air, tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang tertiup angin malam.

.

Tamat...

.

.

Yo! Saya Minako-chan Namikaze sedang mencoba membuat fic GrayxJuvia! Sebenarnya fic ini sudah pernah saya post di grup Nashi Academy di facebook sih. Sebagai hadiah jadiannya dua orang author di fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia! XD #curcol

Fic ini rada ooc, karena saya gak sempat ngedit. Haha, tapi biarlah. Toh, tujuan saya cuma mau warga fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia juga membaca fic ini! XD

And, makasih udah baca! Tinggalin jejak ya kalau sempat! :)

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
